History of Us: The Last Song
by ajremix
Summary: History of Us Arc, after everything. In this life there are no such thing as 'happy ending's.


The Last Song  
song: X-Japan  
by: Lady Virgo

(piano intro)  
  
[Fade into a young woman sitting by a window, watching as the world passes by]  
[She lies, dying in a morbid beauty, expelling the last breath that would let her son live]  
[Watch as the little boy grows, as he leaves the woman that brought him up as her own]  
[A broken figure stark against a cold floor]  
  
(speaking)  
Watching the stars till they're gone  
Like an actor all alone  
  
[Fade in on a man who howls in silent anguish in his lab]  
[The equipment around him torn apart by his own hands]  
[His books holding his notes on the prototype burnt into fine ash]  
[A frame cracked and broken, the photo of his friends torn to nothing]  
  
Who never knew the story he was in   
Who never knew the story ends.  
  
[Fade in on a broken home, the children forced into life, forced into their fates]  
[Fade in on a battle, one clad in blue, unwilling yet willing at once]  
[The other, in black, determined, bolting forward like lightning]  
[Leaving his regret and his kind heart shattered behind him]  
  
Like the sky reflecting my heart   
All the colors become visible  
  
[Fade in on a form, once bright and full of energy]  
[Curled upon himself, anguish crushing him almost lifeless]  
[Fade in on a form, dark and solitary]  
[Determined to ignore the pain of what he has left behind]  
  
When the morning begins   
I'll read last line  
  
[Fade in on a man, eyes like the spun gold of the sun]  
[He is lost, he is broken]  
[His heart has bled dry, a dark scab on his soul]  
[As the one he loves mocks him within his cruel shell]  
  
(singing)   
Owaranai ame dakishimeta yoru ga asa o mukaeru   
Kokoro wa mada nureta mama  
  
[Fade in on a young girl with a strained smile]  
[Trying to keep her brother's faith in this life, in himself intact]  
  
(speaking)   
In endless rain I've been walking   
Like a poet feeling pain  
  
[Fade in on a little child, bright yet sorrowful, yet fills this man with happiness]  
[And the building crushes her frail body, holding her beyond his grasp]  
[The man, like a caged animal, whose only companions now are hate and anger]  
[Tries to rip the memories of those he failed to save from his head]  
  
Trying to find the answers   
Trying to hide the tears  
  
[Fade in to a pale haired form, entranced at the appearance of the shadow]  
[Fade to the cool of the woods, as they lie enrapt in each other]  
[Fade to the dark, as pain and possessiveness boils over, thick and ugly]  
[And fade to the departure, split by a rift that could never come together]  
  
But it was just a circle   
That never ends  
  
[Fade to the man whose face is like ice, unmoving and empty]  
[The green-eyed snake that follows him, encased in the ice]  
[The brother that holds him dearly and lashes at the parasite]  
[And he himself, unable to tell the truth for he's too afraid to know what it is]  
  
When the rain stops, I'll turn the page   
The page of the first chapter  
  
[Fade in to the figure of dark and a figure of jealousy, unable to give in]  
[To a figure of need and a figure of frustration, unable to bend]  
[To the figure of energy, once again lost and unable to cope]  
[And to the figure of hopelessness, as he finally gives up on everything]  
  
(singing)   
Kizutsuku dake kizutsuite wakatta hazu no kotae o   
Doushite mada doui kaketeru  
  
[Fade to a sleeping creature with cascading hair of silken gold]  
[Lying with stiffness on his limbs and death in his hands]  
  
(guitar solo)  
  
[Fade in to the old man, locked in a battle that only time wins]  
[Watch as the rift refuses to close, repelling any attempts of mending]  
[One side of the rift crumbles and the other side brought to its knees]  
[Turn to the man with eyes of the sun as his power fades]  
[Just as the life of his hopeless love wanes]  
[See how the is lab coated thick in blood, splashed like dark art]  
[As the creature of death is trapped in steel]  
[And the body of the sun is crushed, leaving the sky forever dark]  
[The shadows crawl, curled around the body of his lost love]  
[And in death they shall stay forever]  
[And in death shall the old man realize the folly of his dream]  
  
(speaking)   
Am I wrong to be hurt  
  
[The snake, lost without the mirror of ice, is crushed in misdirected vengeance]  
  
Am I wrong to feel pain  
  
[The metal, body weakened from his need, dies slowly, painfully, and alone]  
  
Am I wrong to be in the rain  
  
[The ring, in desperation and loneliness, fills his emptiness with others' blood]  
  
Am I wrong to wish the night won't end  
  
[The lightening, consumed with grief, becomes his true entity, his mind lost in the flow]  
  
Am I wrong to cry  
  
[The scientist, with no other choice, sends his children to die]  
  
But I know it's not wrong to sing The Last Song   
Cause forever fades  
  
[The savior, no longer able to save, is erased into a being of hope]  
  
(singing)   
Kigatsukeba mata hikari-yoru no sora o mitsumeteru   
Sukoshi-zutsu kiete yuku OUR MEMORIES   
Kizutsuku dake kizutsuite wakatta hazu no kotae o   
Doushite mada dou ikaketeru  
  
[Fade in to the figure of energy, the figure of darkness, unwilling to part]  
[The figure of jealousy, unable to move on, calls in desperation]  
[The figure of energy, confused with pain and lonely, gives in]  
[And the figure of darkness is left only with his tears and regret]  
  
(bridge)  
  
[Fade to the scientist, immersed in the being of hope]  
[Fade to his lab, deadly creatures living in their twisted fears and anger and memories]  
[Fade to the girl, her days consumed with loneliness and bitterness at the world]  
  
(speaking)   
I see red   
I see blue   
But the silver lining gradually takes over   
When the morning begins I'll be in the next chapter  
  
[Fade to the animal, lashing with his anger, gentle with his kindness]  
[The girl, her pain overflowing, connecting to his calm]  
[And when his world finally moves passed the face of that lost child]  
[His broken body is wrapped in her sorrow]  
  
(singing)   
Owaranai ame dakishimeta yoru ga asa o mukaeru   
Kokoro wa mada nureta mama  
  
[The creature of death opens his eyes, his mind jumbled and full]  
[Unable to remember his purpose, he grasps at the need given to him]  
  
Kizutsuku dake kizutsuite wakatta hazu no kotae o   
Doushite mada dou ikaketeru  
  
[The being of hope, knowing only of his purpose and of mercy, awakens]  
[But his mind aches with betrayal he has never known, nor will he understand]  
  
(bridge)  
  
[The figure of dark, now forever alone in a time that can no longer be touched]  
[Sits quietly in the shadows the birthed him]  
[And imagines, for once, the life he had wished for, long, long ago]  
  
(piano fadeout)  
  
[The creature of death, unsure of this being of hope, creeps slowly forward]  
[His mind screaming in varying frequencies, he knows not what to do]  
[But maybe he can see the correct path to walk when he comes upon it]  
[With the hope as his guide, the world stands beside him]  
  
(fin)

* * *

A/N: Finally. This entire arc has taken (give or take) three years to complete. All I can say is I'm glad that's it over. I enjoyed it, the angsty ride that it was, but I feel like a weight's come off of me.

Thanks to everyone that's been with me all this time. Especially NK, whose encouraged me and been patient with me (especially those months i was unable to write due to various circumstances :P)

If there's any questions about this arc (i know soryu's got a lot for me) feel free to drop me a line at my livejournal: Or you can drop me an email: ladyvirgo at hotmail dot com.

runs off Ah! Freedom!


End file.
